


The Misadventures of South Park

by 411_axel



Category: South Park
Genre: Buca De Faggoncini, I'm bad at tags, M/M, More tags to be added, date, promise rings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/411_axel/pseuds/411_axel
Summary: A bunch of short stories that will vary with their ratings. These include ships and just good fun of all genres. This is basically the place I'll put stories that don't fit anywhere and they'll all vary in length.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 10





	The Misadventures of South Park

**Author's Note:**

> Craig and Tweek go on a special date  
> .  
> I got this idea from a friend

Tweek was in his room, trying to tie his emerald green tie that matched his darker green suit. He had on a black shirt and his hair was still a mess, though it was a lot more tame.

"Ngh- no, it- it goes this way right? Agh! No! That's not it!" He exclaimed, undoing the tie to try again. That when he looked to the clock in his room and shrieked. The reservation was only in thirty minutes! Craig was gonna be here soon and- and he heard a knock at the door. 

"AHHHHH NOT YET!!" He shrieked as he tried tying his tie faster. It wasn't long before his boyfriend opened the door. 

"Hey Tweek," Craig greeted, stepping in and closing the door. He noticed the blonds hands fumbling with his tie. "Need help?" Craig asked, popping the 'p' like he usually does. 

"No no! Ngh- I got it!" He exclaimed, fingers clumsily working the tie. Craig smiled as he walked in front of Tweek and undid the knot the other made, retrying it the right way and adjusting it, looking up at Tweek who was somehow taller than Craig was, even with all the coffee he drank.

"Is that too tight?" Craig asked, and Tweek's throat felt like it was constricting, though he knew it wasn't from the tie.

"N-no," he choked out. Even if they've been officially dating for four years, he still gets butterflies from Craig. Especially with his hair slicked back and his bright hazel eyes being brought out by his dark blue suit and bright tie. Unlike Tweek, he had a white shirt on underneath, and Tweek couldn't tell you how much he liked the contrast against the boys skin. 

"So, you ready to go?" Craig asked, smiling as he moved his hands from Tweek's tie and moved one to The side of Tweek's face, the other hand resting on his shoulder. Tweek could feel his heart pounding as he gave a nervous, lovestruck smile. 

"I- uh- yea- wait! No! Not- not yet! Uh, go downstairs, okay? I gotta.. Get something," Craig nodded and gave Tweek a quick kiss on the lips, making the boy blush. "Okay, see you downstairs, my little lion." He teased, leaving the room. 

"I'm still taller than you!" Tweek yelled at Craig's retreating figure, feeling his heart swell up in admiration. God, he really loved this boy.

Tweek went over to his dresser and plucked out a small, black box. He had this for months now. Was it too soon? He opened the box to see a black and silver ring. They were cheap promise rings, he wasn't ready for no big commitments, but he wanted to show how much he cared about Craig. And this was the best way he knew how without rushing into a decision. 

He placed the box in his back pocket, making sure he had everything on right and all he needed. After double checking, he opened his door and headed downstairs to where he saw Craig uncomfortably talking with his dad. Tweek groaned as he rushed down the stairs.

"-and the waitress said she didn't have the reservations." Tweek's dad said, sipping his coffee and going quiet, leaving Craig looking very confused. "Then what happened?" Mr. Tweak looked up and shrugged. 

"I think we went to a different restaurant or something, didn't we dear?" Mrs. Tweak nodded. "Yes, I believe so." 

"Okay that's great, Craig and I have to go now!" Tweek rushed as he pulled Craig up from the couch. 

"Oh, wait! Let me get a picture!" Tweak's mom said, much to Tweek's dismay. 

"Ngh- can't we do it later-" "I think it's a great idea." Craig inturuppeted, unable to contain the chuckle that escaped his lips as he saw Tweek's horrified expression.

After a few pictures and Tweek inching him and Craig out the door, they were finally out of the house and in Craig's car. Craig drives because Tweek was always to afraid to. He had his license, he was 18 after all, but driving stressed him out.

The car itself wasn't much to look at, but it ran. Though there was a high pitched sound coming from the engine that made Tweek anxious, but it wasn't long before they arrived at the restaurant and Tweek could jump out and get on solid ground.

When Craig came around, they linked arms as they strolled into the Buca De Faggoncini, smiles on their faces.

When they reached the front they were greeted by a waitress. "Welcome to Buca De Faggoncini, do you have a reservation?" Tweek nodded and Craig spoke up. "Yes. Tucker?" The waitress nodded and led them to a booth in the corner by the window. Tweek sat nearest the wall while Craig sat across from him, as the waitress gave them their menus. 

"Would you like anything to drink?" The waitress asked. Tweek was about to order soda before Craig raised a finger at him. "Yes, some red wine please? Bring the bottle." The waitress nodded and left, leaving a panicky Tweek. "Craig!" He shouted, before shamefully looking at the stares he was given before he leaned in closer to Craig.

" _Craig_ \- we're 18! You'll get us in trouble!" He scolded, Craig setting his hands on Tweek's shoulders to push him back down. "Relax, this is an Italian restaurant, in Italy the drinking age is 16, were fine here." Craig said as he sat back down. "Besides," he picked up the menu. "Kenny said they don't do ID checks." 

  
After they ordered and got their wine they were laughing in no time as they reminisced about their childhoods. "And- oh my god- remember when Clyde ate all those tacos?" Craig laughed and Tweek almost spit out his drink. "He threw up on the car ride back from Denver! Token almost crashed!" He laughed as their food came and they thanked the waitress. 

"This lasagna looks amazing," Tweek commented as he took a bite. Craig smiled at him as he rested his head on his hand. "So do you," Craig said, almost making Tweek choke as he swallowed. 

"Ngh- _Craig_ , you're gonna kill me," Tweek joked, making them laugh. They continued their meal with light conversation, though, Tweek's increasing nerves began to make Craig worry.

"You alright, Tweek? Your twitching quite a bit." Craig asked, obvious concern in his voice.

Tweek flinched, feeling like he was caught in the act. He sighed, he guesses it's now or never. "Yeah, I uh, Ngh, I just wanted to ask you something." He said as he gulped, getting out of his seat.

"What are you doing?" Craig asked, raising a brow. Did he look nervous? Nah, he couldn't be. Only Tweek gets nervous, at least, that's what Tweek was telling himself.

Tweek got to Craig's side and grabbed his hand, kneeling down on one knee. "U-uh, I-I uh-" he cut himself off, clearing his throat and taking a deep breath. 

"Our time together, Craig. It's, Ngh- it's been the best time of my life. Uh, I'm n-not ready for full on commitment- but, uhm.. I well. Uh, here."

Tweek reached into his back pocket and opened the box to show it to Craig, who's eyes were wide and his face looked like a tomato. "The black ones yours- if you want! Uh, if you want them at all- they're just promise rings, I want to get better ones if we ever get married-" 

"Tweek." Craig said, more emotion than he's ever heard in the stoic boys voice before. "Shut up and kiss me." Tweek smiled dumbly as he leaned up and met Craig's lips with his own. 

"Is that a yes?" Tweek joked as he grabbed the black ring. Craig let out a chuckle as he nodded, offering out his left hand for Tweek to put the ring on. He slipped it on and looked up at Craig. "I love you, tiger." 

Craig smiled as he grabbed the other ring to put on Tweek's finger. "I love you too, little lion." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll take requests! Feel free to comment!


End file.
